Divided Universe
The Divided Alternate Universe is the alternate universe in which Rando07’s storyline takes place. In this universe, the Great Beings began creating before their time on Spherus Magna in order to test their creative abilities. History It is thought that the Great Beings first attempted to use their ability to create on a newly discovered planet in the Delagno system on the Wall of Stars. The discovery of this planet marks the first major point of divergence from the Core BIONICLE Universe. Their first creations would not function effectively due to the high amount of volcanic activity and toxicity of its atmosphere, and either broke down or were destroyed. After many failed attempts to successfully create life, the Great Beings left for Spherus Magna to refine their creative abilities and wait for Zypvera’s harsh environment to settle. Some Great Beings returned to Zypvera while the others remained on Spherus Magna to rule the Agori. Those that left for Zypvera began creating life alongside the simple-celled organisms that already inhabited the planet. Accelerating time around the planet allowed their creations and the existing life to develop more quickly. Eventually reaching a point where wildlife and plantlife were common, the Great Beings began to create sapient life in the form of matoran, skakdi, vortixx, caaldurin, coh'lhran, qhutonne, vhaine and hzezians—this was around the same time the Great Beings who stayed on Spherus Magna created the first matoran in the Matoran Universe in response to The Shattering. While the species of Zypvera began to create, a desire they seem to have inherited from their creators, an urge to explore also developed. This resulted in the expansion of the inhabitants and led to the establishment of the sections and a government on Chroros Nui. Life in the Matoran Universe continued much the same as it did in the Core BIONICLE Universe. The development of The League of Six Kingdoms and its subsequent defeat at the hands of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Teridax's takeover of the Brotherhood caused the eventual fall of Mata Nui and subsequently the Great Cataclysm, a destructive event in which the Great Spirit Robot crashed into the surface of Aqua Magna. The Order of Mata Nui, a secret organisation led by a toa of water named Helryx, revealed themselves to the world by declaring war on the Brotherhood. While mulling over the possibility of a Brotherhood victory, Helryx began to investigate potential backup plans. One such plan was the creation of a machine that could create dimensional gateways similar to that of a kanohi Olmak. The reasoning for not using an Olmak was that Helryx wanted to maintain the knowledge that two of the kanohi existed so that the Brotherhood would not suspect the creation of such a device. When experimenting with the machine, a portal opened within a cavern beneath the sea. Within the cavern were special breeds of visorak developed by makuta Chirox from a series of mutagen and fusion-based experiments. The portal that was opened led to the forest just outside the Zypveran city of Oryna. The caxisorak, gathurak and vhiinorak then wandered through the portal and, with the local population of rifix dragon, devastated the city. The Order were not aware of the events that unfolded as a result of their machine and simply assumed that the machine malfunctioned. A series of changes were made to the machine and, after successful tests, the machine was named the Olmak generator due to its power. Shortly after the Brotherhood's defeat on Metru Nui, Helryx conducted another experiment that opened a portal between the Order base on Daxia to Zypvera. The small team of agents that were sent though the portal to investigate their discovery were almost immediately apprehended by members of the Toa's Union and interrogated. The portal was also closed to prevent the Order operatives from escaping. The Order members explained their situation in the Matoran Universe with their war against the Brotherhood and were released after the portal to Daxia was reopened. Intrigued by the inhabitants of the new world they discovered, Helryx arranged to send a number of diplomats back to Zypvera in order to improve relations with the Toa's Union and Aegis. Helryx eventually visited the planet herself and put forward the idea of the Order making permanent residence on Zypvera. Though initially hesitant, the Order eventually managed to convince the majority of Chroros Nui's leaders after a series of negotiations. The vast majority of the coh'lhran opposed the decision and became very distrustful of the Order after the began to construct many of their bases around the continent. Rising tensions resulted in the declaration of a war between the two sides, though other organisations intervened before any fighting began. A number of Chroros Nuian residents were recruited into the Order and visited the Matoran Universe. It was during this time that the ko-matoran Csephor had infiltrated the Order on Daxia after being mistaken for Mazeka. He then stole a toa stone and travelled through the portal to Zypvera. Bewildered by his new surroundings, Csephor explored the land and learned much about Chroros Nui's history. It was also around this time that he took over the failing Three Moons criminal organisation, leading it to great success in the criminal underworld. Subsequent to the formation of an uneasy truce with the coh'lhran, a number of Order operatives discovered the island of Yutai Nui while studying a large mist that was visible from the eastern coast of Foryb. Upon arriving on the island its population of matoran and skakdi of twilight were contacted by the Order. Key differences from Canon Due to being created at the same time as the matoran on Spherus Magna and the limited communication options between Zypvera and the Matoran Universe, the matoran on Zypvera have a some notable differences with their Matoran Universe counterparts even though the same Agori template was used. There are no physical differences between the two matoran types and most differences are only minor. The following table shows the differences that occurred as a direct result of the circumstances of their creation: :It should be noted that Matoran Universe inhabitants in the Divided Alternate Universe are identical to those in the Core BIONICLE Universe Other major cultural differences can be observed between the two matoran types, though these are an indirect result of the differences listed in the table above. The Zyveran matoran are more socially connected, which is also due to the presence of other co-dominant species. This led to the accelerated development of communication technologies and later transport technologies. The large majority of the matoran population on Zypvera live on the same landmass, making travel much easier between settlements in the Matoran Universe, which aided in the quicker development of faster transportation. The increased connectivity of the species on Chroros Nui allowed for the formation of a government that divided the continent into eight smaller sections, making it easier to manage. However, with great social interaction comes conflict. The presence of less social species like the vhaine led to the advancement of weaponry and defensive technologies, such as firearms and the negation field, respectively. The hzezians, vhaine, qhutonne, caaldurin and coh'lhran do not inhabit the Matoran Universe in this reality and do not exist in the Core BIONICLE Universe. Unlike the matoran of Zypvera, the vortixx are identical to their Matoran Universe counterparts. The only difference the skakdi of Zypvera have is the other elemental affiliations of light, shadow, radiation and twilight. In the Core Universe, since the Great Beings never discovered Zypvera, only organic lifeforms existed on the planet. The planet was also still young and the life in its very early stages as the Great Beings were not around to accelerate time around Zypvera. However, in the Matoran Universe, the criminal group that Csephor was a part of never collapsed and continued to operate successfully on Stelt. Notable species inhabitants Sapient species *Caaldurin *Coh'lhran *Great Being *Hzezian *Lykos Kinsman *Matoran **Toa **Turaga *Mersion *Qhutonne *Skakdi *Vhaine Rahi and others *Brantorr *Ice beetle *Jungle goat *Qi weed *Rifix dragon *River wasp *Waddler *Visorak **Caxisorak **Gathurak **Vhiinorak *A variety of other species also found in the Matoran Universe Trivia *The creation of this page was inspired by many other alternate universe articles on the wiki, such as 's The World of An Endless Ocean and 's Fractures Universe *The Lykos Kinsman species belongs to and the Mersion species belongs to **Both users kindly allowed for Rando07 to include their species in his storyline Appearances *''To Ascend'' *''Felony'' Category:Universes Category:Universes